1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus including a plurality of arithmetic processing sections.
2. Related Art
In the FA (Factory Automation) field, a so-called visual sensor is put to practical use as an apparatus that inspects a defect or a stain on an object to be measured such as a workpiece, measures dimensions thereof and the like, and recognizes a character or a graphic on the object to be measured. In the visual sensor, various kinds of image processing are performed to the measured image acquired by taking the image of the object to be measured, thereby outputting the processing result.
In the FA field, there are needs such as enhancement of a line speed and reduction of apparatus cost. In order to meet the needs, there is well known a configuration in which a plurality of processors are mounted on one image processing apparatus to perform parallel processing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-163636 discloses a visual inspection apparatus including first and second image processing systems. In the visual inspection apparatus, the first image processing system performs measurement of a target based on measurement image data (measurement mode), and the second image processing system performs settings necessary for the measurement of the target (setting mode).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-251610 discloses a parallel image processing apparatus including N image processors. In the parallel image processing apparatus, one piece of digital image data is divided into a plurality of regions where the processing is required, and the regions are allocated to the image processors to perform the parallel processing.
In the actual production line, a required function or capability depends on the needs or position of each line. On the other hand, in the related art described above, only a specific function is previously prepared, and one image processing apparatus cannot meet various needs.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image processing program for being able to selectively perform a plurality of pieces of parallel processing according to the needs.